


A Quiet Storm

by Lecrit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Neighbors, Sharing Clothes, Storms, Tumblr Prompt, oblivious!alec, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Alec mention that he might be slightly, faintly, just a little bit in love with his obnoxious, glittery, overly friendly neighbor? Yeah, because he totally is and it is all kinds of ridiculous.</p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt:<br/>"You locked yourself outside of your apartment and there’s a storm rolling in and I pity you so please come into my apartment I’ll make you hot chocolate?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everydayfandom (Keicchan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicchan/gifts).



> Hello cupcakes,
> 
> Another prompt filled! Yay me!
> 
> This is based on the tumblr prompt:  
>  _"You locked yourself outside of your apartment and there’s a storm rolling in and I pity you so please come into my apartment I’ll make you hot chocolate?"_  
>  I combined it with another one (and it has nothing to do with me being lazy, shut up):  
>  _"Hey, That's my cat!!"_
> 
> Those prompts came from two special ladies and I'm sending you both smooches and love ♥
> 
> I hope you cupcakes enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Russian readers can find a translated version [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5966227).

The raging storm has made of New York a silent city, the streets deserted, the buildings and roads buried under the snow. It is undoubtedly breathtakingly beautiful but Alec doesn’t stop to admire the view. He had to walk home from work because the subway traffic was interrupted because of the bad weather and he is freezing, the cold biting at his skin in spite of the wool sweater he is wearing over his uniform and the scarf and beanie that make his face barely visible through the layers. His hands are tugged under his arms because with his luck, he managed to lose his gloves in the morning and he walks quickly, head ducked to avoid the blizzard.

He should have listened to Izzy and skip work today. It’s not like the crime rate is particularly high when people can’t even leave their houses without risking freezing to death.

(Maybe he is exaggerating a little but he has been walking miles to get home and he can’t feel his toes anymore so it does feel like he might freeze to death very soon.)

He doesn’t even try to repress a grunt of relief when he finally sees his building, jogging the rest of the way. He just has to cross the park and he’ll be there. He can almost smell the aroma of the hot chocolate he is inevitably going to make as soon as he is home already. It’s probably that thought that makes him quicken his pace. At least, until he hears a heartbreaking cry as he is about to get out of the park.

He stops dead in his tracks, a cloud of steam leaving his mouth as he exhales a deep breath. He is about to resume his path when he hears it again and it comes from his right, just a few feet away from him. He walks the two steps that separate him from the bush which is covered by a thick blanket of snow. His eyes widen at the sight of the tiny cat curled up behind it. It’s shivering, its little nose wet and it just looks awfully miserable. It meows again and Alec is pretty sure he can literally hear his heart break in the otherwise silent park.

He picks it up and huddles the kitten against his chest. It immediately buries its head against Alec’s chest. Alec strides the rest of the way to his building as quickly as he can, pushing against the blizzard that already got significantly stronger. As soon as he feels the warmth of the hall surrounding him, he tumbles onto the nearest wall, releasing a relieved breath as he rummages in his pocket to find his keys.

"Hey, that's my cat!"

Alec startles for a second, first because of the shout, then because of the sight in front of him.

He blinks at Magnus, his mouth falling open.

Magnus has been his neighbor for about two years and in that period of time, Alec was about sure that he had seen him in every ridiculous situation humanly possible. Until now. Although he isn’t sure ridiculous would really be the word he’d chose to describe Magnus’ outfit. Or lack of. Others words come to mind first.

There is one memorable time when he stumbled upon Magnus after an exhausting night shift at the station. He was going back home at six of the morning, dragging himself inside with no other desire but to fall head first onto his bed and sleep for a whole week. No matter how tired he has, he had somehow managed to find it in himself to make fun of Magnus, who had been going home himself, quite clearly in the middle of the infamous walk of shame. His usual flawless make-up had been completely smudged, his shirt ripped at several places and he had been barefoot, one single shoe in his hand, the other one nowhere to be found.

So, really, he shouldn’t be surprised by Magnus’ outfit right now. He wouldn’t be, if there wasn’t a storm raging outside.

Magnus is wearing the tiniest pair of shorts Alec has ever seen, a crop top that says “HELLA BI” in big purple and blue letters and a dark blue silk robe over it. And he is barefoot, which seems to be a habit of his. Alec doesn’t allow himself to stare for too long but it is still long enough for his brain to short-circuit for a second. He quickly recovers when the kitten in his arms bumps its head against his chest once more.

“Magnus, what are you wearing?” he blurts out, although he refuses to let his eyes wander down the shred lines of his body or on his stomach exposed by the crop top.

Magnus looks down at himself and he looks surprised, like he is only discovering the ensemble himself. He dismisses Alec’s comment with a flourish that is alleviated by the way his lips are obviously shivering from the cold. He closes the robe, though, and Alec is both immensely grateful and equally disappointed.

“Long story,” he mutters sheepishly, throwing Alec an innocent smile. “I might have locked myself outside of my apartment and with the storm, Catarina can’t bring me the spare set of keys that she has.”

Alec sighs, although it is softened by an undeniable fondness, tipping his head to motion at Magnus to follow him. “Come on, you’ll tell me everything inside.”

Magnus nods eagerly, sending him a grateful smile, and follows Alec to the elevator. As soon as they are inside, he steps closer, straight into Alec’s personal space and Alec might hold his breath for a second, awfully aware of his neighbor state of undress. Magnus gathers the cat from Alec’s arms without a warning.

“You little devil,” he coos, “you scared me.”

The cat meows as if to answer and Magnus seems to melt, his eyes shining with a tender flicker.

“Yes, I know,” Magnus fusses and Alec hesitates lengthily between rolling his eyes and cooing himself at the whole scene. Any reaction he had planned is erased of his mind when Magnus looks up at him and he is reminded of how close he is standing.

Did Alec mention that he might be slightly, faintly, just a little bit in love with his obnoxious, glittery, overly friendly neighbor? Yeah, because he totally is and it is all kinds of ridiculous.

When they get to Alec’s apartment, Magnus deposits the cat on the floor and the ball of fluff just runs to curl up on Alec’s couch, seeking warmth against the colorful pillows that Isabelle forced him to buy to “lighten up the place” (her words, not his, he was fine with his grey pillows).

Alec leads them to the kitchen and immediately puts the milk to heat up. He takes off his sweater, already warm in the heat of his own home.

“So, what’s the story?” he asks as he turns around, only to find Magnus already sitting on his counter, his feet swinging in the air in a childlike way that Alec may or may not find adorable.

He hands him the sweater and Magnus beams, shrugging the silk robe off to slide into Alec’s sweater instead. It is too big for his frame, stopping mid-thighs and Alec wonders inwardly if it wasn’t easier to see him half-naked instead of wearing his clothes. He decides that both are good options.

“I was doing my nails,” Magnus says, wiggling his fingers in front of his eyes as if to prove his words. His left hand isn’t finished, only half of his fingers painted a dark green. “And well, I don’t know how it happened but you know I never properly lock my door –“

“And I told you about a thousand times to do it,” Alec cuts in with a disapproving frown. “This is New York, not Wisteria Lane.”

“Oh, darling, I’m so glad you finally watched Desperate Housewives,” Magnus quips, a wide grin crossing his features.

“You forced me,” Alec deadpans, throwing him an unimpressed glare. “You literally came knocking at my door on a Sunday morning with your DVD boxes and demanded that I watched them with you.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” Magnus retorts with a proud smirk. “I saw you wiping tears when Rex died and Bree broke down in the kitchen.”

“You can’t prove it,” Alec replies with the straightest face he can summon. It might help that he is a cop.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” his neighbor taunts. “But it was adorable.”

Alec grumbles a curse and turns his back to him to take the milk out of the cooker, picking up two mugs from his cupboards and pouring the chocolate in them before adding the milk and a hint of vanilla.

He pushes one of the mugs to Magnus, who immediately closes his hands around it with a grateful smile. He takes one sip and the sound he makes is so positively sinful that Alec finds himself gaping for a moment, resisting the urge to grip at the counter behind him. He distracts himself by taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.

“Alexander, you need to marry me,” Magnus hums, moaning again as he takes another sip. “Like, for real, I might die if you don’t make me hot chocolate every day for the rest of my life.”

“That sounds a bit dramatic,” Alec mumbles, ducking his head to hide his flaming cheeks.

“You obviously don’t realize how heavenly this is if you think so,” Magnus replies with a smirk.

“So, the rest of the story,” Alec rushes out, eager to change the subject. “What happened?”

“Yes!” Magnus exclaims, his feet bouncing happily in the air. “So I hadn’t locked my door and with the storm and all that, the wind made it burst open and before I could stop him, Chairman Meow was running through the door and I just got into the corridor to get him back but the wind made the door slam shut behind me and obviously, I didn’t have my keys on me.”

Alec hums in acknowledgment, gesturing for him to continue.

“I went down the hall to see if I could get the Chairman back but I couldn’t find him. That’s a good thing I have a very hot and friendly neighbor who is also a cop and has a soft spot for souls in distress. And who likes me enough not to let me freeze to death,” Magnus adds with a sly wink.

“I’m sure any neighbor would have done the same,” Alec replies, fighting back another blush. Seriously, he’s a cop. He faces scarier people than Magnus freaking Bane on a daily basis. He needs to get a grip.

Magnus arcs an eyebrow at him. “Sure, darling,” he snorts in a way that suggests that he means the opposite. “But _you_ made me the best hot chocolate I ever had. Although if you ask me, the hot chocolate is definitely not the hottest thing in this kitchen,” he adds with a pointed look, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

Alec doesn’t reply but his lips part slightly as he watches the playful spark lighting up Magnus’ eyes.

“Maybe I could thank you properly by making you dinner one of these days,” he all but purrs.

“S-Sure,” Alec stammers. They’ve done that a million times, he doesn’t know why Magnus makes it sound like something special. Unless… He blinks once, twice before realization crosses his features. He takes in Magnus’ words and the tone he used and the meaning behind it all. “Y-You mean, as in- like a date?”

“I mean exactly like a date,” Magnus replies like it should be obvious, looking up at Alec through his lashes.

Alec pauses and actually puts his mug down behind him as it all dawns on him.

“W-Why?” he asks in a breath.

Magnus seems taken aback, if the way he chokes on his drink is anything to go by. He stays silent for long enough that Alec starts squirming uncomfortably on his feet. Eventually, he chuckles, shaking his head fondly.

“Because I like you, Alexander,” he says like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Y-You like me?” Alec echoes bemusedly. “As in like-like me?”

“Are you kidding me?” Magnus blurs out, eyes widening in bewilderment. “I’ve been flirting with you for two years, Alexander!”

“You were flirting?”

“Of course I was flirting,” Magnus exclaims in disbelief and his feet stop swinging brutally, falling against the counter with dull thud. “Do you think I bake cupcakes for all of the neighbors?”

“I just thought you were really friendly,” Alec explains sheepishly.

“Alec, this is New York,” Magnus retorts exasperatedly, but it is softened by the fond amusement underneath. “No one is _that_ friendly!”

“Oh.” He pauses, inhales deeply to take it all in. “Oh.”

“Yes,” Magnus says with a roll his eyes. “Oh.”

“You like me,” Alec repeats slowly. “Like-like me.”

“If we were children, that’d be it, yeah,” Magnus chuckles. “But since we’re both adults, let’s rather say I’d like to climb you like the very attractive tree that you are and also take you on a date and do stupid stuff with you like hold hands and spend my evenings watching stupid TV shows with you.”

“Oh,” Alec breathes out.

“If you could maybe say something else eventually, I’d be really grateful, darling.”

But Alec has never been really good with words, so he strides the few steps that separate him from Magnus still sitting on the counter instead and cups his face in his hands before smashing their mouths together. Magnus’ surprised yelp quickly turns into a moan as he pats blindingly behind him to put his mug on the counter before bringing his arms up to wrap them around Alec’s neck, one hand sliding in his hair while the other strokes the nape of his neck.

When Alec pulls back, he is panting and his heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. He takes Magnus’ expression in. His eyes are still closed in blissful ecstasy, his lips slightly swollen and red and Alec can’t help but to press another quick kiss against them.

“So,” Magnus murmurs, slowly opening his eyes, “tell me if I’m reading this wrong but I’m guessing this is a yes to the going on a date thing.”

“Yes,” Alec whispers back. “And to all the other things you said.”

New York is undoubtedly breathtakingly beautiful when it is covered by a blanket of snow but Alec doesn’t have the time to enjoy it in the three days that the storm lasts. He is otherwise busy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/) (yup, I changed my username) and on twitter [@_L_ecrit](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit) ❤


End file.
